On the Other End
by Saphrin M
Summary: Mortal Kombat Annihilation An old friend sacrifices her life for Scorpion's... was it only in vain?


*Disclaimer* I only own the idea of Akiva, and that's it. 

Note: I did not like the way Mortal Kombat ending with Scorpion dying, so I did something about it. 

It was funny, the way life worked out, Scorpion mused as he sat alone on the boat to Earthrealm. He heard the others talk and tell of what great deeds they did. But they meant nothing, really; he was the who sacrificed it all for them; those pitiful humans he had no sympathy for. He remembered nearly nothing of his life as a human, and sometimes, very vaguely, he wanted to.

Time passed, time always passed and he knew he would never remember when he was oncea a human, before his death at the hands of Sub-Zero. That simple name burned the fire in his soul and a shiver went down his spine. He leaned over the side of the boat. If he only he could have stopped her. Stupid little Akiva. She didn't deserve it, but he didn't know if he would have given his life for her.

Akiva had trained under him, when he was human. She was his age when she came to him again, wishing hard to find her once gracious master. She adored him, and Scorpion never could say that he didn't like that. Akiva was beautiful. She was short, petite, but with a fire in her soul that none could match. Her body was unlike any others; it was too perfect to be real, and he often wondered if she was from Earth(he truly doubted it when he taught her).

What bothered him that Akiva had followed him through the portal to go fight with the rest of the fighters-- and she had given herself up for him.

***

Scorpion lie close to death and the only thing he thought of was how finally he could remember his family, but the voice of a close ally woke him from the daze.

"Scorpion, no! I won't let you take him."

Akiva ran up, and blocked the final blow that was meant for Scorpion. He looked up, and before his eyes closed again, Akiva shot the fire out of her hands and he watched in satisfaction as the two burned. His eyes closed again, and he could feel nothing.

When he had awoken, the rest of the fighters looked at him, curious. He said nothing, and walked away.

"Akiva is dead."

Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero, and if he had had eyes, he would've had watched them burn a wholre through Sub-Zero's frigid skin. "Akiva means nothing to you. You did not know her. I watched her die."

"For you, right? What a waste of a good fighter."

Scorpion jumped onto Sub-Zero, attacking him without thought. He landed his fist into his face, and the blood that poured from his nose only fueled the bloodlust that lied dormant for so long. "Never speak of her!" He landed punch after punch, until his hands went numb and Sub-Zero was unconscious.

He looked up, the rest of the fighters scared, and walked away.

***

Poor Akiva… no one knew but him-- he had loved her; he had loved her so dearly it made him wonder if his wife was the right woman for him, but he had stayed true and faithful, even through his longing of Akiva's beautiful soul. Another flame of rage hit deep in his stomach. He wished he could know, that he could see if she had gone to Heaven. She deserved it. Her death was almost too honorable.

"Am I always too much for you, Master?"

Bowed next to him, garbed in white, was Akiva, perfect as the first day he saw her. "You-- you cannot be here-- I watched you die."

"So did I." She stood up, leaning against railing next to him. "It is a wonderous thing; death, that is. I thought of my child, my dear, dear Lyenor. He is so young, and the thought of losing him hurt me, as much as it did when I saw you."

"You didn't have to do that; I should have died. I need to."

Akiva shook her head. "Your wife, your daughter; they are not dead; what does hell need of you? I need you more than anyone shall ever have. "

"You speak though as if you love me."

"I do; have you not seen it? I died for you! What more of a sacrifice could I make? I begged the gods above to let me come back, to see the man I love; I can not live without you. Ten years of hell I Lived in, knowing that you were dead. There was nothing worse than that, except this. Questioning if I love you; what more can I show you?" Tears were spilled from her eyes, and her voice was raising rapidly.

He shook his head. "I am dead; only a shadow of a man you once knew. You can not love me."

"But I do, I do; why can you not see it? I died for you. Was it all in vain?"

With one simple word, he destroyed her world. "Yes."

A/N: I don't know if I will want to continue this or not-- that is if anyone does review it. So go review and tell me if you'd like more or not. -Saph


End file.
